mvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Frequently Asked Questions
Microvolters often have questions. This page is here to help microvolters with what questions they may have. Credits go to MODLicorice for making the thread! click me to go to the original thread. How it works '': Search for your question then memorize its number (in red) and the section (in blue) it is in. Table of Contents '''General Information ' 1. I'm new on the forum, what should I do first ? 2. What are "Rock hippo productions" and "NQ games" ? 3. How many playable characters are available in game ? 4. MP & RT ? What is it ? 5. What are the different weapons' types? 6. How do I create and/or join a clan ? 7. Can I change my clan name ? 8. What gamemodes are playable in MicroVolts ? General Questions 9. How do I send a ticket ? 10. What are the different levels ? 11. How can I upgrade a weapon ? 1 2. What is "swapping" ? How can I do it ? What are the other moves I can do ? 13. What is " energy " ? 14. What is the capsule machine ? Is it worth it ? 15. I won a coupon, what is it ? 16. What are brilliant boxes ? 17. What is the daily mission box ? 18. How does RT/MP hammer work ? 19. I would like to know the statistics of every weapon, where should I go ? 20. I would like to see all the previous capsule clothes, where should I go ? 21. What is the ratio in game ? How can I know how much ratio a certain number of kills will give me more ? Events & Tournaments 22. In which tournaments/events can I participate right now ? Bugs/Glitches/Hacks 23. I'm experiencing a problem with my game, what should I do ? 24. I've met a hacker, what should I do ? 25. I'm banned/suspended, is it permanent ?- Account Questions 26. My account has been hacked, what should I do ? 27. My items have been deleted, what to do ? 28. I forgot my login ID/password, how to retrieve them ? 29. I forgot my security question, how to retrieve it ? 30. I forgot the answer to my security question as well as my registration date, how to retrieve them ? 31. I would like to change my name, how can I do that ? 32. I've changed my name, but I still have the old one on forums, what to do ? 33. My account has been suspended for "chargeback" what is it ? Forums related Questions 34. How to have a signature, make a poll, post images or videos ? 35. How do I get a forum title ? 36. How can I change my location, interests, biography, occupation on the forums ? General Information General Information 1. 'I'm new on the forums, what should I do first ?' *Under moderation, a guide will be available soon 2. What are "Rock hippo productions" and "NQ games" ? NQ games (previously Sk-imedia) are the developers of MicroVolts. Based in South Korea, they give the content to RHP. Rock Hippo Productions (RHP) based in Toronto are the publishers of the game in North America, Europe and some other countries, they also host the servers and website. As a consequence if there's a bug in MicroVolts, only NQ games can fix it, so be patient ! 3. How many playable characters are available in game ? There is a total of 5 playable characters in game : Naomi, Knox, C.H.I.P., Pandora and finally Kai. There's absolutely no difference between the characters in terms of gameplay, the only difference being the appearance. For a fun and well done story about Microvolts and their characters go there : http://www.microvolts.com/guide/story 4. MP & RT ? What is it ? MP (micro points) and RT (rock tokens) are the currencies of microvolts. MP are earned simply by playing the game while RT are either obtained with deposit, though tournaments or though free RT offers which can be found here : http://mall.microvolts.com/Deposit. 5. What are the different weapons types? There are 7 different weapons: melee, rifle, shotgun, sniper rifle, gatling gun, bazooka and grenade launcher. Every player have all those weapons as basics, it's up to you to decide which weapon to use in what situation. 6. How do I create and/or join a clan ? Please check these two threads made by SnowFall: Creating a clan: http://forum.microvolts.com/forum/sh...reating-a-Clan Joining a clan: http://forum.microvolts.com/forum/sh...Joining-a-Clan 7. Can I change my clan name ? Unfortunately you can't for now, the only way to change it is to delete it and recreate it again. Please note to delete a clan you need the answer to your security question and to kick all the members. 8. What gamemodes are playable in microvolts ? There is currently 11 differents modes : Team Death Match, Free For All, Capture the Battery, Item Match, Close Combat, Elimination, Zombie Mode, Arms Race, Boss Battle, Scrimmage and Bomb Battle. There are also weapons restriction options that the host of the room chooses, which include: all weapons, weapon select (melee + 2 weapons each player chooses for himself or herself) and single weapon mode (host chooses the weapon). Some modes have map restrictions.* General Questions General Questions 9. How do I send a ticket ? Please check this thread by GMBreadnbutter : http://forum.microvolts.com/forum/sh...Support-Ticket. 10. What are the different levels in game ? There are 99 different levels in microvolts : http://i.imgur.com/oZaZkO1.png. 11. How can I upgrade a weapon ? Please refer to this other thread http://forum.microvolts.com/forum/sh...grade-a-weapon 12. What is "swapping" ? How can I do it ? What are the other moves I can do ? It's a trick to increase firing rate. You can learn more about it with those two threads by Bacon and iHate : http://forum.microvolts.com/forum/sh...Swapping-Guide and http://forum.microvolts.com/forum/sh...ment-Guide-1.0 13. What is « energy » ? Energy is used to upgrade unlimited weapons. You earn energy randomly by killing an enemy, a zombie or turning a figure into a zombie. You can gain up to 250 energy per match ! 14. What is the capsule machine ? Is it worth it ? The capsule machine offers advanced weapons and clothing compared to RT/MP. The capsule machine currently works with both RT & MP. It is exclusively based on luck, you can spend 100 000 RT/MP and win nothing while some will at their very first try. Best of luck if you try it ! When spinning for capsule clothes, you can either win them in run speed or hp, it's based on luck. All the rares in the capsule machine are unlimited. 15. I won a coupon, what is it ? Coupons are the third currency introduced into microvolts the 11 october 2012. Coupons can be obtained with the capsule machine, daily rewards and the new capsules drops in Teaù Death Match, Free for All and Capture the battery game modes. Also please note you won't win a coupon at every spin in the capsule machine, you can only win one at a time. With your coupons go to the coupon shop (top left corner of the shop) to buy either adv-weapons for 30 days (10coupons), unlimited rares (from 30 to 50 coupons), unlimited god weapons (75-100coupons) and god clothing for 200 coupons. The god tier weapons are the best weapons available, you can't upgrade them. 16. What are brilliant boxes ? Please check KenZzy's thread to learn more about them : http://forum.microvolts.com/forum/sh...rilliant-Boxes! 17. What is the daily mission box ? To learn more about this special box, check this thread made by SnowFalI: http://forum.microvolts.com/forum/sh...mporary-Sticky 18. How does RT/MP hammer work ? To learn more about these hammers and how they work you can check this thread by greenstar5: http://forum.microvolts.com/forum/sh...mporary-Sticky 19. I would like to know the statistics of every weapons, where should I go ? Please check this thread to know the stats of every weapons : http://forum.microvolts.com/forum/sh...ons-Statistics 20. I would like to see all the previous & current capsule clothes, where should I go ? Here : http://forum.microvolts.com/forum/sh...s-updated.This thread displays past and current capsule clothes and also some RT bundles. 21. What is the ratio in game ? How can I know how much ratio a certain number of kills will give me more ? The ratio is your number of kills divided by your number of deaths, it shows how many players you kill before dying : for example someone with a 2.00 ratio kills two people before dying on average. To know how much ratio X kills and Y deaths more will give you, you need to apply this formula : (current number of kills + X / Current number of death + Y ) - (current number of kills / current number of death) Example : A player has 145 874 kills and 87 564 deaths, he wants to know what 14 745 more kills and 3987 deaths more will change to his k/d ratio : 874 + 14 745) / (87 564 + 3987) - (145 874 / 87 564) = +0.0885. Events & Tournament Events& Tournaments 22. In which tournaments/events can I participate right now ? To know the current tournaments and/or events occuring go to the subforum called « Events and Tournaments » http://forum.microvolts.com/forum/fo...nd-Tournaments Also some of them are broadcasted live here : http://www.microvolts.com/watchmvlive Bugs/Glitches/Hacks Bugs/Glitches/Hacks 23. I'm experiencing a problem with my game, what should I do ? First of all you should ask fellow users if it's something they know how to fix. To do this, create a new thread in the bug and technical report subforum which you can find here. If your problem needs the help of a moderator, try PM'ing a Moderator on the forums. The Moderator will either help you to solve your problem or point you in the best direction. Keep in mind the Moderating team has limited or no access to most system tools as they're just normal players. 24. I've met a hacker, what should I do ? You need to report him. To report someone you need to send a ticket (previously explained how to). For hacks such as lvl hack (for example : a player lvl 99 with 2 hours playtime) no proof is necessary. Although for hacks such as MVX, Boss battle hack, battery hack etc… you need evidence. Take several screenshots (or a video) showing the player hacking. As a reminding, to take a screenshot, you have to press F12 (default key). 25. I'm banned/suspended, is it permanent ? To know if it's permanent please send a ticket to the support : http://www.microvolts.com/Support/Contact. Also be aware that the support do not ban without any good reasons. Account Questions Account Questions Account Questions CONTENT 26. My account has been hacked, what should I do ?'''Please go to this thread by Stuyvesant, everything is explained : http://forum.microvolts.com/forum/sh...-on-MicroVolts. '''27. My items have been deleted, what to do ? Please go to this thread by Dx9 : http://forum.microvolts.com/forum/sh...ted-sold-items 28. I forgot my ID/password, how to retrieve them ? Go to the microvolts website, on the top left corner you can see a little question mark, click on it and enter your registered email : http://i.imgur.com/TkPAIOq.png 29. I forgot my security question, how to retrieve it ? To remember your security question, log on microvolts website then go to "account". (http://i.imgur.com/vSE8q5R.png). 30. I forgot the answer to my security question as well as my registration date, how to retrieve them ? Go to "account" (http://i.imgur.com/vSE8q5R.png). In Retrieve Account Info, press "submit" (http://i.imgur.com/RNMz7VO.png). An email with all the information will be sent to the email with which you registered. 31. I would like to change my name, how can I do that ? Again, go to "account" then to "Change Nickname" (http://i.imgur.com/P5BsiyA.png). It will cost you 6.900 RT. 32. I've changed my name, but I still have the old one on forums, what to do ? Forums can take some time to display the changes made, please wait at least 24hours. If 24hours later your name isn't changed, I invite you to send a ticket to the support : http://www.microvolts.com/Support/Contact 33. My account has been suspended for "chargeback" what is it ? If your account has been suspended for chargeback it means you owe money to Rock Hippo Productions. It sometimes happens with Free RT if you put wrong information : RHP gives you RT but the company which published the offer didn't pay RHP, as a consequence you must pay back RHP yourself. Your account won't be released until the amout you owe to RHP is paid. Forums related Questions Forums related Questions 34. How to have a signature, make a poll, post images or videos ? Only people with at least 15% battery can post images and have a signature and only the people with at least 20% battery can make a poll and post videos. If you had enough battery you also had to unlock those functions. To know your battery percent, go to your profile : http://www.microvolts.com/ClubHouse/MyProfile ; It is right under your profile picture. This battery system got deleted last summer, to earn % you had to do some tasks : •5% facebook connect •5% Verify email adress. •1% Update my account : about me •1% Update my account : profile picture •1% Reach level 5 in-game •2% Add 20 friends •5% Deposit at least 5,000 RT •3% Join a clan •2% Make 100 forum posts And the unlockables were : •10% 5,000MP •15% Forum : Signature and image posting •20% Forum : Polls Creating and video posting •25% 30-day "Hippo In Style" set A new system is currently being worked on but in the meantime just the Forum staff and people with enough battery have access to these functions. 35. How do I get a forum tittle ? Forum tittle can be obtained by taking part and winning events or tournaments. A thread will all the existing forum tittles made by Trenya exists here : http://tinyurl.com/TitlesMV 36. How can I change my location, interests, biography, occupation on the forums ? In order to change those informations, you need to go to your profile on the forums, to do that on the microvolts' forum you need to have at least one post on the forum or to have sent one private message (you can send it to yourself), then click on your name and then View profile : http://i.imgur.com/hO31EHa.png . There, go to "About Me". Click on the pencil to edit those informations and you're done ! ( http://i.imgur.com/U81HnDU.png ). It's also possible to get to your profile easily on the brawl busters forums without having a post or to send a private message : http://forum.brawlbusters.com/forum/forum.php